


Bittersweet

by bastiansbabe



Series: Hallo y Adios [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Polexis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poldi transfers to Inter Milan from Arsenal (Jan. 2, 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChileanRach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/gifts).



> The final part of the series.

“Did you hear?”

“About Podolski leaving? Who hasn’t heard?”

Alexis looked up from packing his duffel bag. “Que? Lukas? When?”

“A couple hours?”

That was all Alexis needed to hear. He hurriedly gathered his things and headed to Lukas’ flat. He had to see him just once more. The entire way there all he could think about was how close they had grown in such a short period time and the numerous passionate nights they had spent together. No one had ever made him feel the way the German did and he doubted anyone ever could.

When he arrived at the flat, he jogged to the front door, despite his legs being sore from the match the day before. He knocked on the door and waited.

“No comment!” came a loud, brusque reply from the other side.

“Amor…Lukas, soy yo. It is me.”

Lukas opened the door, a mixture of surprise and sadness filling his eyes. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“I know. I…can come in?”

The blue-eyed man nodded and let Alexis in, then looked around to make sure there was no paparazzi lurking around before closing the door.

“You were not going to say goodbye?”

“Alexis…”

“Lukas, why didn’t you call me?”

“It happened very fast. I’m sorry.”

“We…are over?” Alexis asked.

The look on his face simply broke Lukas’ heart. They never really officially started, so how could they be over? That made total sense to him. Then again, nothing really made sense to him lately. He sighed softly. How could he stand in front of this beautiful man and break his heart? Maybe the same way Basti had broken his time and time again. It wasn’t that easy, though. This was deeper. It had been since their first kiss.

“Lukas?”

“Hmm? Alexis, I…I need…want to play football. I can’t do that here. Wenger won’t allow me to. This is my chance…maybe my last chance.”

“I know. I want you to be happy.”

Lukas nodded. He knew the Chilean was genuine about that, but it didn’t make any of this any easier.

“I will miss you.”

Those words were his undoing. He pulled Alexis into his arms and hugged him as tight as he possibly could, burying his face in the crook of the other man’s neck.

As Alexis returned the embrace, he could feel Lukas’ tears falling against his skin, each teardrop stinging more than the last.

Lukas slowly pulled back and cupped Alexis’ face gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I will miss you very much.”

Before Alexis could respond, he felt the German’s lips on his. His eyes fell shut as they kissed for what felt like an eternity. 

“I have to go soon,” Lukas whispered.

Alexis nodded. “You will call?”

“As soon as I can, I promise.”

“I better go, yes?” There were tears in Alexis’ eyes now, too.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” The walk to the door was slow and deliberate. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye, not yet, but he had to.

Lukas cleared his throat. This was exactly why he didn’t want to tell Alexis he was leaving. “We’ll only be a short plane ride apart.”

“A couple hours.”

“A couple hours. Alexis…”

Alexis stopped in his tracks, but couldn’t bear to turn around.

“I love you. Te amo.”

“Yo tambien te amo, Lukas. I love you, too.” And with that, Alexis was gone.

Lukas found himself alone once more, sacrificing everything to move to a strange country for the sake of his career. He only hoped that it wouldn’t cost him the man he loved yet again.


End file.
